911 APH
by Kings-Shadow
Summary: My fried requested that I write a 9-11 fanfiction with APH, so here it is. It may not be the best, but I hope some of you take a liking to it. I do NOT own APH.


Early morning had only come and Alfred was just waking, he was going to start his day out like any other, drink hot black coffee with more than enough creamer, have a hamburger and soda for lunch, while he worked. Though today he wasn't going to be doing his normal work, there was a world conference today, it started earlier than usual for some reason. But he was excited as always, he loved presenting his ideas and showing that he really was the hero.

After going through his morning ritual, Alfred F. Jones made his way to the conference meeting, this time they were holding it on the border of Canada and U.S.A.. Right as he stepped into the conference room he was blasted with an earful of arguing, teasing, and inside jokes coming from the many people gathered there. Glancing around he saw Iggy and Francis arguing immensely, Iggy had a fist raised and was leaning over the table using his other hand as support, he edged closer to Francis raising his voice. Francis jolted to his feet hitting the top of his head against England's chin.

"You bloody frog!" Arthur yelled nursing the spot where he'd been hit.

Before Francis could respond, America was suddenly next to them. "Never fear, the hero is here!" He cheered.

Both men looked over at the younger country, a confused and annoyed look planted on both of their faces, Francis was the first to force his words out. "Um Alfred, what are you talking about?"

"I came up with that on the spot, what do you think?" He grinned.

"That is absolutely ridiculous Alfred!" Iggy snapped.

Before their conversation could continue everyone was ushered to their seats, Alfred sat next to England, on his other side Matthew sat quitely hugging his bear.

The conference continued for hours, America was about to fall asleep in his chair when a sudden pain erupted in his head a chest. He groaned and put his hand on his head, several drops of blood dripped out of his nose and stained the desk. By now England had moved to the other side of the room to speak privatly to China, several more drops landed on the table in front of him. 'Crap what's going on?' He took off his glasses a wave of dizziness struck to him.

"Alfred?" A quiet voice said. "Are you alright?" A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, he glanced over to his shy brother. "You're pale and bleeding." Matthew whispered worry hanging heavily in his voice.

"Y-yeah, can you help-" Alfred quickly covered his mouth as a cough came out, by now the conference became an eruptting volcano of noise that tuned Alfred's coughs completly out.

Matthew lifted Alfred's arm around his shoulder's and put his own arm around his dear brothers waist, he pulled him off the chair and dragged him into the hall way. When they reached the empty hall Alfred began to cough again, still covering his mouth continued the coughing fit, with another cough dark blood jumped out of his mouth and spilled through his fingers and dumped onto the floor, covering the white tiles and their shoes.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted the loudest he could, he set his hand onto Alfred's stomach. His brother continued to spit up blood, until there was a puddle the size of a serving tray at their feet. "What is happening to you?"

Alfred's legs gave way causing both of them to fall, Matthew caught Alfred before he landed in the puddle, gently he leaned the panting young man against the wall. "Stay here, I'm going to get help." When he let go, his brother landed on his side, now he was partically curled into the fetile possition. Watching sadly, Canada ran back into the conference room, and raced over to England.

"Mr. Arthur." He said in a quite voice.

Arthur held a hand up to silence him. "Not now." He continued to talk to Ludwig, one of their non violent conversations.

"But-"

"I said not now."

"Alfred's-"

"Matthew!...wait what about Alfred?" The bushy browed man looked at the young boy.

"He's spitting up blood and isn't responsive at all."

Iggy's eyes widened as he stared at Matthew. "Wh-where is he?" The man yelled as he stood.

"I'll help you." Germany said also standing.

Both Matthew and Arthur stared in suprise at Ludwig, who held his usual serious gaze, both wondered why he was offering to help his enemies. "A-alright, lead the way Matthew." Arthur declared.

Germany and England followed the shy boy, before they were able to leave the room, France caught up to them. "What is going on?"

"Alfred is hurt." England accidently snapped, letting the habit escape his lips, as he stared at Matthew's back in fear of what was to come of his younger brother. 'What happened to him?'

The four raced into the hall way and over to the curled up and pale Alfred. England kneeled next to the boy and uncurled him, resting Alfred head on his lap. "Alfred..." He breathed looking at the blood coating the usual hyper boy's face, neck, and shirt. "Matthew come here and support his head please. Francis help me remove Alfred's coat.

Matthew slowly nodded and kneeled next to Arthur he set his dear brother's head in his lap, and watched in fear while Alfred's eyes began to glaze over as they slowly closed and blood poured out from his nose onto Matthew's hand that held his brother's head still as their older brother's removed his bombers jacket.

Ludwig set two fingers against a pressure point on Alfred's next, feeling for a pulse. "His heart rate is jumping, but he's still alive at least, though it looks like he's lost a lot of blood."

"M-Mr. Arthur..." Matthew stuttered.

"What Matthew?" Said man set the bloody coat aside and looked down as Alfred's sweat and blood coated body.

"Al-Alfred's head is bruised." Matthew said pushing the blonde bangs away from his sweaty forehead and stared at the dark bruise that began to form in the center of his forehead.

"Internal bleeding." Francis sighed.

"Search him for more." Arthur ordered, but was interrupted by Ludwig.

"His heart beat is dropping!" Ludwig shouted. "What is going on with him?"

France pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling an ambulance."

Before the frenchman could dial the number, Hungary ran out of the conference room. "Guy's you need to come see this, now!" She explaimed glancing down at America. "Hurry."

All but Canada and his brother stood. "We'll be right back Matthew." Francis reassured and ran back into the conference, followed by Ludwig, Arthur, and Hungary. Matthew watched trying to hold back his fear of being left there with his brother that was losing consciousness. He gently grabbed one of Alfred's hands.

Arthur and Francis stared wided eyed at the TV screen, the news anchor continued to speak. _"I repeat just recently two airplanes crashed into the Twin Towers in New York, U.S.A. and one into the Pentagon in Washinton D.C., U.S.A. right now the country is in turmoil so far there is not a record of how many people are hurt or killed..._" The anchor rambled on.

For once the conference room was completely silent, dead silent.

"Frog, call the bloody ambulance!" Arthur snapped as he ran back into the hall to continue caring for his younger brother, he had never seen Alfred like this, the boy was always so strong and brave. Arthur landed on his knees and skidded to a stop next to Alfred, he left a trail through the puddle of blood.

"What did you see?" Matthew asked, when Arthur repeated the message to the boy, Matthew turned pale. "Is he going to be okay? What can we do?" He began to panic.

Looking down and shaking his head, he tried to sound strong and confident. "Just be there for him, there's not much we can do."

Alfred opened his eyes weakly and tried to force out words.

Arthur leaned in closer hovering his ear over Alfred's mouth. "It...hurts..."

"Where at?"

"My...head...and...chest..." Alfred shakily set his hand over his heart and gripped his shirt as tightly has his weak muscles would allow him.

"Move your hand." Alfred quietly ordered as he pulled up Alfred's shirt, to reveal another large bruise.

Both Matthew and Arthur stared at it in horror, it was huge and dark. "This is worse than I thought. Frog! FRANCIS!" Iggy hollard. "Where is the ambulance?"

Francis quickly came out. "It's almost here."

As they waited Arthur began to fall asleep, his heavy eyes drooped and his sight began to go blank. "Al! Alfred! Stay awake, please stay awake!" Matty yelled his voice cracking from the new feeling of yelling. Just then the paramedics came rushing in. As they went through their proceedure of putting him on a stretcher and wheeling him out to the ambulance, Canada never left his side.


End file.
